Moving Backwards
by Hartbreak-x
Summary: Kelly Kelly finds herself back on Raw, with old enemies, old friends but new love?
1. Suprise

_This is my first fanfic, so any suggestions for improvement are welcomed! I know the Randy and Kelly Kelly storyline is used, a lot, but it just fits. _

_If it's too similar to any existing stories, please tell me and i'll remove it._

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, those rights belong to WWE. _

SURPRISE.

Her blonde hair bounced as she walked down the backstage area of the arena, her face lit up with the prospect of facing Eve for the Divas Championship. Kelly thought over her past year at Smackdown, concluding that it was the best move for her, not only for her career but for her personal life as well.

Her mind cast back 2 years to her time on Raw and how horrible everything was, how Kane had stalked and terrified her for months, making her frightened to leave her own dressing room and how humiliated and broken The Viper; Randy Orton's spiteful words had left her. She hadn't spoken to him since, she wasn't able to look him in the eye without the pang of hurt hitting her. Kelly had given herself to him, she found herself falling for Orton, despite her fellow Divas warning her. She knew she was young and naïve, and let herself fall for the charming blue-eyed Viper. Kelly snapped herself back to reality, cursing herself for letting her mind recall her past.

Yes, moving to Smackdown was definitely the best thing for the Jacksonville native and she'd never been happier. She had worked herself hard to prove that she was more than just a pretty face, wrestling may not have been her dream before but now, she wanted nothing more than to show how good of a wrestler she had become. She knew before, that Kelly was regarded as nothing more than a pretty face and hot body, but she had changed, she was stronger and much more independent.

Kelly reared a corner, smacking straight into something hard, knocking her straight to the ground. "Ow" Kelly moaned, fixing her hair to get it out of her face. Kelly glanced upwards, staring into the face of her new found friend, The Rated-R superstar Edge, who had a look of amusement upon his face.

"Sorry Barbie, didn't mean to knock you on your ass, want me to rub it better?" Edge commented, with a cheeky grin and accompanying wink at the end.

Kelly laughed and said "Nah, i'm cool thanks, but thanks for the offer" Edge outstretched his hand, offering Kelly a hand up. She put her hand in his and in one big pull, he had her upright.

"So, you heard the latest news?" Edge quizzed, raising an eyebrow.

"No?" Kelly replied. "Do tell."

"They decided to shake things up a bit, roster lottery tonight. Every superstar gets a number and both general managers, well, Michael Cole for Raw, draw 5 balls each. It's meant to be a surprise but it got out."

Kelly bit on her bottom lip, nervous but excited all at the same time. Many thoughts ran through her mind all at once; Divas competition was much larger on Raw, she'd get better challenges, forcing herself to work harder. Her best friend, Maryse, was on Raw, she missed her most of the time with them being on different shows. Yet, one thought plagued her mind. Randy Orton. He would be on Raw, or he could come to Smackdown. Or by some miracle, they could both get drafted. So many different possibilities and outcomes, Kelly didn't know what to think."Wait, does that mean the Raw superstars will be here, tonight?" Kelly questioned.

"Yup!" Edge grinned. "About time I saw some of my boys somewhere other than a PPV."

"Awesome." Kelly claimed, said bye to Edge and excused herself, stating she needed to get changed. When really she just had to get away. She wasn't prepared, not only for Randy, but for Kane, for The Miz, for all these superstars that had caused her such misery.


	2. Lottery

_A/N:Thanks for the great feedback on my first chapter! :-) Means a lot being my first story and all. _

_Again I own nothing, all right belong to WWE._

LOTTERY  
The backstage area was jam-packed with superstars from both Smackdown and Raw, the nervous but exciting atmosphere reaching it's boiling point as gradually all 10 picks had been made. Laycool got drafted to Raw first, then did The Big Show. Smackdown got Daniel Bryan and Alex Riley. This was followed by King Sheamus and The Bella Twins also being drawn for Smackdown. Raw then received Kofi Kingston and Alberto Del Rio. The last two picks to be made, were Kane to Smackdown and Kelly Kelly, to Raw.

Kelly breathed a sigh of relief after hearing her name, wanting more than anything to not be on the same brand as Kane, choosing the humiliation of The Miz and Orton over the terror of The Big Red Machine. All 10 lottery picks stood in the ring, Raw on one side, Smackdown on the other. Kelly noticed out of the corner of her eye, a sinister smirk across Kane's face, he was staring directly at her. Not wanting to be intimidated, Kelly glared back, crossing her arms and standing upright, showing him that she had no fear. He laughed, a booming, terrifying laugh and looked away. Kelly awaited the moment she could escape the ring, after what seemed like a lifetime, superstar after superstar left the ring. Kelly bent down, about to leave under the rope, when a big, sweaty hand grabbed her upper arm and dragged her to the centre of the ring.

"You can't escape me again, Kelly Kelly." Kane stated, not letting his grip loosen on her arm, causing her pain. "You got away from me once, I won't let that happen again." He looked at her, the sinister smirk from earlier was back, the deadly look in his eyes told her she wasn't going anywhere. Desperately looking for a way out, she mustered all her strength and kicked Kane in the balls, she ran towards the rope, only to have him grab her ankle and pull her hard onto the ring mat, her head bouncing off of it, hard. He laughed and towered over her, her eyes squinting at him, then saw so many things happen at once. Suddenly, he wasn't there anymore, the ring vibrated as something heavy bounced off the canvas and she was being swooped up into someone's strong tattooed arms. Then she passed out.

The bright infirmary lights shone down in Kelly's eyes, causing them to blink several times to take in her surrounding, her mind whirring over what had just happened. She sat up quickly, too quickly as dizziness over-whelmed her.

"Woah calm down Barbie, you'll pass out again" A man's voice said, with a light chuckle following, she recognized the voice, but couldn't quite place it. It could only one of few, not many people called her by her nick-name, usually everyone called her by her in-ring name, it was easier, in her mind, nicer.

"W-What happened?" Kelly whispered, not quite having enough strength to speak louder.

"Kane, decided to pick up where he left off, don't worry baby, you know i've always got your back" she could hear his cheeky smile at the end of the sentence.

"Punk?" She sat up, slower this time, and looked directly the source of information. CM Punk. Her old friend from the ECW days. Although he had changed, now being the cruel leader of the Nexus, he had always been there for her. He was his old self, before Nexus around her, she was thankful for that.

Punk smiled softly at her "Hey Barbie, how you feeling?"

"Like i've been whacked with a hammer."

"At least you don't look it." Punk commented, his soft smile turning into a cheeky grin.

"Hmm?" Kelly half mused, half questioned.  
"You could never look bad to me Barbs." Punk said.

"Thanks, Punk." Kelly flashed him a smiled and decided she'd had enough bed rest so moved to the end of the bed, pushed her self off, become dizzy again and grab on to Punk for support. "Thanks, again." Kelly smiled weakly.

Punk laughed and straightened her up. "Kel, I hope you don't mind but I gotta shoot, gotta go talk to Orton about a certain match he has coming up, against one of us Nexus. You cool to get back to the locker room?" Punk asked, concern clear on his face.

Kelly frowned, both at the mention of Orton and Nexus. "Yeah, I feel fine now, was just a little headrush." She shooed him away, smiling at him as he left, not wanting to be ungrateful for all the help he had given her.

Kelly checked out of the infirmary and started making her way down the hallways towards the Divas locker room, Smackdown was still going on, but with both rosters here, the halls were more crowded than she was used to. She kept her head down and weaved through superstars, not wanting to talk about what had happened between her and Kane. Upon reaching the locker room and closing the door behind her, Maryse and Melina rushing to her side, hugging her anxiously yet relieved. Kelly calmed them down, telling them she was fine and nothing was wrong with her except a huge headache.

"Man if it wasn't for Punk, Kel, I don't know what would've happened to you..." Melina trailed off, scaring herself with thoughts of what Kane could've and would've done to Kelly.

"Well, he was there, i'm fine. I'd rather just move on to be honest, forget it ever happened" Although Kelly knew she wouldn't be able to move on, she knew it wasn't over between her and Kane. Now, with a addition of CM Punk to the mix and his on-going rivalry with Randy, Kelly's emotion were all over the place. One thing she did know, in her new life on Raw, there wasn't going to be a dull moment.

_I'm not sure where this is headed just yet? Kelly/Orton or Kelly/Punk. Maybe both! _

_Reviews and feedback are most welcomed :-)_


	3. Nexus

_A/N: Hello! Yes, another update. I love this story so I can't stop writing it. There maybe another update later tonight, depending how much I mange to get down. Thanks for the reviews, still very welcomed! _

_Mention to .Lover and kiki254 for reviewing both chapters, means a lot :-)_

_Once again, I own nothing, all characters belong to WWE._

NEXUS

Kelly repeatedly punched and kicked the bag hanging down in front of her, letting out all of the frustration that had been building in her as of late. Most of it directed towards Kane, how had taken it upon himself to make her life a living hell.. again. The lottery seemed to have had reminded him about her, even though they were on different brands, he liked to make appearances. These appearances were becoming more and more frequent, whether he be lurking in the hallways, waiting in various hotel lobbies, she just couldn't seem to get away from The Big Red Machine.

"Barbie, I think the bag has had enough." The voice dragged her out of her thoughts, making her realise she'd be attacking the punching bad whilst thinking about Kane. Only now, that her head was back on earth, did it register the ache in her arms and legs, as she slumped against the beaten bag, removing strands of hair that were clung to her face. He moved from behind the bag when he felt her lean against it, putting himself straight in her line of sight. A smiled graced Kelly's lips when she saw the source of the voice.

"I think you might be right" She laughed, removing the last bit of hair off her face. Punk's face laughed with her, then turned into serious thought. He knew she was against was he was about to ask her, but he was doing it for her safety more than anything.

"Kelly, you're not going to like what I'm about to ask, but would you at least consider what i'm about to say before you immediately shoot me down?" Punk's face was serious, Kelly frowned, worried about her friend, he'd never been the serious type around her.

"Ok" She replied nervously.

"Look, Kel. I know, you hate Nexus, and what we do, and what we stand for. But, I was thinking, what if you joined Nexus? Kane wouldn't be able to touch you, not with five of us against one of him." Punk stated the last part as if fact.

Kelly's frown grew bigger, she heaved herself off the bag and ran a hand through her hair. While looking down at the ground and not at Punk, she did what she said she would and considered what he had just said to her. It did, she admitted to herself, make a whole lot of sense, every word he had just said was true. She did hate Nexus, they were nothing more than playground bullies with Punk as their ring leader. But no matter how she thought of them, the idea of them being around her instantly made her feel safer, especially around the new Welsh one, he was built like a brick house. Kelly deliberated for a few more minutes, tossing arguments in her head back and forth until she chose an answer. Her bright blue eyes looked at Punk, there was a twinkle in them that encouraged Punk, making a small smile form on his lips.

"You're right." She simply stated. Punk raised her eyebrows in return, encouraging her to go on. "It does make a whole lot of sense and even though I do hate Nexus, i'd rather feel safe. I can't take the constant looking over my shoulder all the time. I hate that more." The last sentence made Punk instinctively wrap his arms around Kelly, he hated seeing his friend like this. Kelly, surprised at first, wrapped her arms around his neck, automatically feeling safer in Punk's arms.

"Well that settles it then, c'mon." He unwrapped them and grabbed her hand, pulling her out of the gym and towards the Nexus locker room.

When they got there, Kelly stopped hesitantly outside of the door, her face clearly displaying how nervous she was, scared too. "Don't worry, Kel. I've cleared it with the guys. They're not all bad either, besides, who wouldn't want a drop dead gorgeous Diva hanging around?" He winked at her when he said the last part, making her smile then he opened the door to reveal four large men; two sitting on the couch, discussing the events that were going to take place tonight, one by his locker, arranging his wrist tape and the other leaning against the wall, clearly awaiting their arrival.

"Punk! Kelly!" The huge Welshman stated, loudly, closing the door behind them, turning the lock.

"You sound agitated Mason, what's up?" Punk asked, demandingly.

"Kane saw you two, hugging in the gym. He hates you as it is Punk, safe to say he now despises you. He was storming around, yelling about how he's going to do many bad things to you, and Kelly." Mason's eyes dropped as he said Kelly's name. Kelly's eyes grew big, fear clear and tears forming. She blinked, not wanting to appear weak to her new team. "Don't worry though Kelly." Mason's voice sounding stronger. "We won't let him anywhere near you."

Kelly looked at him, properly for the first time, he was definitely intimidating to most. His Welsh accent was thick and he really was huge. She then looked at the other three members of Nexus; Husky Harris, quite large yet had a baby face. Mike McGillicutty, he looked cold and distant, clearly The Nexus has had an effect on him, and David Otunga, the only original Nexus member left. They were all nodding in agreement with Mason, although they seemed much less welcoming towards the Diva than Punk and Mason. Punk moved from the spot he had practically been nailed to for the past five minutes beside the Diva, towards a locker and tossed Kelly a shirt.

"Had this ready in case you said yes." Punk smiled as Kelly unfolded the bright yellow and black shirt of The New Nexus. She put on a smile and excused her self to the bathroom to change her top. She tied it up at the back, even though made for her it was still a little big. It revealed her midriff and nicely flaunted her chest area, being made into a v-neck for that exact purpose. She walked out after sorting her hair in the mirror. The boys smiled, some more enthusiastically than others, when Punk, who'd been looking at the T.V said they were going to the ring to announce Kelly's arrival as a new member.

Kelly heard that someone was already in the ring, they were threatening someone and they weren't happy. Then the Nexus music started and the five men made there way to the top of the ramp, telling her to wait until her entrance music started to join them. The sound was muffled from where she was stood, so didn't know who the Nexus were talking to. Then the familiar sound of her entrance music began, Kelly took a deep breath and plastered on a fake smile, one she was beginning to think she used too much, and made her way to the top of the ramp to join her fellow members. Some of the crowd cheered for Kelly, a few were silent whilst many boo'ed. She had expected this and didn't let her smile falter, until her eyes met those of the man standing in the middle of the ring. The bright, piercing blue eyes stared at her, half in shock, half in what Kelly thought to be anger. The eyes belonged to the man that had broken her 2 years ago, none other than Randy Orton.

_A/N: This chapter is longer, but I felt I had to add a lot of detail. And now she's in Nexus, let the romance and even more drama begin! _


	4. Conflicted

_A/N: Hello! Longest update so far, I know, but i've had school and a horrible migraine. Thanks for the reviews, I love reading what you all have to say. I hope you enjoy this chapter._

_Yeah, I own nothing, all rights belong to WWE. As always :-)_

CONFLICTED

Kelly and Randy continued to stare at each other, she was just simply taking him in all over again. He was still one of the most handsome men she had ever seen, standing their in his wrestling attire, his body was beautiful, perfectly built. Then all the memories, hit her like a tonne of bricks, how he had used her and taken advantage of her feelings just to get what he wanted, made her feel like a cheap whore. All the memories made Kelly's still smiling face fall, into sadness and hurt, she looked at Randy, his face had changed also, twisted into an expression she, nor anyone else had seen before; regret.

* * *

Randy was still staring at the blonde, he knew his expression had changed from hate for The New Nexus to regret. He couldn't find it in him to change it, he wanted her to know how he felt, even if chances were she wouldn't believe him. But what was she doing with them? Of all people! She wasn't stupid, they were a group of idiots and she was now one of them with a stupid yellow t-shirt on, though she made it look good. Snap out of it Orton! Randy's mind yelled a him, Punk was still talking but he wasn't listening, his eyes still fixated on the small blonde. She looked, hurt and saddened, he knew it was all because of him, she clearly hadn't forgotten what happened.

He was still staring at her. This encouraged many thoughts to creep into Kelly's head, his facial expression making them louder. He genuinely seemed remorseful, then she reminded herself that he seemed genuine last time and argued with herself mentally that time really did seem different. Suddenly, she saw The New Nexus sprint down the ramp towards Randy, Kelly felt as if she were nailed to the ground, he was surrounded at all exits, him and Punk in the ring, Randy's usual Viper glare had returned and Punk wore a horrible smirk, a cruel smirk. Punk went for Randy, who went for Punk, when the rest of Nexus flooded the ring. He didn't stand a chance. Then Kelly felt a body rush past her, Cena had come to make things more even. McGillicutty, Harris and Otunga were quickly disposed of, leaving Cena facing Mason and Punk facing Orton. Kelly soon found herself surrounded by the other three members of Nexus when a familiar noise flooded the arena.

"May I have your attention please, I have received an e-mail from the anonymous Raw general manager" Michael Cole's annoying voice stated. He got up and moved towards the laptop. "And I quote 'Tonight's main event shall now be a tag-team match. John Cena and Randy Orton versus. CM Punk and Mason Ryan. The match will commence as of right now'" Cole closed the laptop and made his way back to the commentary desk. The rest of the Nexus went and stood around Punk and Mason's side of the ring, John just looked at them warily whilst Randy's eyes once again met Kelly's, it was like he was trying to say sorry, she understood and moved her eyes downwards, not quite sure what to make of this Randy, still wary of his easy change in moods.

The bell rung and Cena and Mason went at it, back and forth. When Mason made the tag and Punk entered the ring, Kelly risked a glance towards Orton, intensely staring at the match in hand, Punk being the fresher man, had gotten the upper hand and Orton was raring for the tag, to have a go at the man who cost him the WWE Championship at the Royal Rumble. Cena made the tag to Orton, and Randy charged at Punk, releasing built up anger towards the leader of The New Nexus. Without warning Kelly saw Orton throw Punk out of the ring, as the other three Nexus member ran to surround him, Cena blocked their way, causing Mason to charge across the ring. Punk got up and stumbled away from Orton, in Kelly's direction. As a last minute manoeuvre to get away from Orton, Punk dived behind Kelly, grabbing her shoulders and used her as a barrier between him and Orton. Kelly gasped and Orton came to a halt in front on her, their faces no more than two inches apart. Her expression a mixture of fear and anger, their eyes locked once more, both sensing the chemistry between them. They were both completely unaware of what was happening around them, until a hand grabbed Kelly's wrist and pulled her around Randy, her and Punk joined the rest of The New Nexus, heading up the ramp. Cena had pulled a steel chair out on the other four member, evening out the odds and causing them to retreat, Mason dragging McGillicutty up the ramp, the one who fell victim to the chair. Randy stared after The New Nexus, and shot one final glance at Kelly, before turning and talking to Cena.

The door to the Nexus locker slammed shut behind Kelly, she turned on Punk, her face red with anger. "What the hell was that Punk?" She yelled.

"Kelly, i'm sorry! I panicked. Punk stated, shamefully.

"You're sorry?" Kelly said in disbelief. "For starters you're supposed to be my friend. Secondly, I joined this damned group, because you said you'd keep me safe, instead you put me right in the way? Gee, thanks."

"Barbie, c'mon, i'm sorry. I wasn't thinking straight it was all in the heat of the moment. I would never purposefully do that to you." Punk looked her in the eyes as he grabbed both her hands in his. "Barbs, I mean it. I'm sorry." Kelly looked at Punk, sincerity clear in his eyes, but she was too angry to care, the mix of emotions she was feeling inside of her enhanced her anger.

"Right now Punk, I don't want be around you." Kelly snapped, as she snatched her hands from his and charged from the room, slamming the door forcefully behind her. She stormed down the corridors, not having any sense to where she was going, till she saw a back exit, coming to the conclusion that fresh air would make her feel better, she stepped outside, the cold hitting her hard. Kelly's minded swarmed with thoughts, most about Randy. She was confused, her old feelings towards him had come back, added to the current ones she already had, amking her more confused than ever. Then her anger towards Punk, and perhaps her slight over-reaction, though she decided to play her dramatics and wait to go back, not wanting to give Nexus the satisfaction of her crawling back so soon. She heard the door swing open behind her, not caring nor really wanting to speak to anyone, Kelly kept staring at the stars, shining beautifully in the sky.

"Though I saw you come out here." Kelly froze, recognising that voice in an instant. She turned slowly, taking a deep breath as she did.

"Yeah, I er.. just needed to get away." She looked at the ground, the iced over puddle indicating her how cold it really was out.

"Fair enough, being out in the middle of it all can't be easy, i'm sorry if I frightened you. It wasn't you I was after." The Viper's words were soft, wanting Kelly to know he was sincere.

"Yeah well, guess I tend to do that, with you. Get in the damned way." Kelly's voice was fierce, determined to not let him in, again. She'd learned her lesson once, she wasn't willing to do it again.

"I didn't mean it like that." Randy replied quickly. "I meant, it wasn't your fault, that I wasn't and wouldn't hurt you."

"You've already hurt me once, Randy. I'm sure it would probably of been less painful if you'd hurt me physically." Kelly spat out her words, not really sure if she meant them. She turned and walked passed him to leave, not wanting to hear his voice sound so kind any longer.

"Kelly, please, wait." Randy gently grabbed her wrist, causing her to stop and turn and look at him. "I'm sorry."

"You've said that already." She replied, frowning.

"No, Kelly. Not for that." He grabbed her other wrist, making sure she would listen, as he didn't know if he could say what he was about to say again. "I'm sorry for the pain I caused you. I didn't , I don't, want you to hurt because of me. That might've seemed like my intention, but it was for the best. I was literally the most hated man on the roster back then, you being with me wouldn't have done you any favours. And my anger was out of control, I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if any harm came to you because I couldn't control my temper." Randy breathed, never having spoke so fast in his life. "This apology is about two years too late, but i'm doing it now, i'm not asking for your forgiveness, it's too late for that I understand. I just wanted you to know, this is the first time i've seen you properly since, I guess you avoid me at Pay-Per-Views, which is fair enough. But that's it, I just wanted to say, to you, to your face. I'm sorry." With that, Randy dropped her wrists and walked back inside, leaving Kelly to deal with all she had just learned.


	5. Choked

_Me again, sorry for the long wait. I had work all weekend and school work and stuff. But thanks to everyone that's reviewed, you're all so nice! _

_Especially to K2LegacyLover and kiki254 for reviewing every chapter or nearabouts! _

_Yes, I won nothing other than my ideas. Everything else belongs to WWE. _

CHOKED

Kelly stood, the cold wind bitterly nipping at her. Her mind whirred, thinking over everything at a speed she didn't know was possible. Randy Orton, had just apologised, to her. After all this time, pining over a man that had hurt her the most and now, he just whole-heartedly apologised to her. She'd been at Raw a week and her life had turned 180, she couldn't believe it. The wind grew strong, causing Kelly to shiver, she thought it best to head back inside. The warmth hit her hard, engulfing her. She let out a deep breath, not sure where to go next, being on Raw, she thought she should introduce herself, so Kelly headed towards the Divas locker room, the big pink star on the front door indicating she had found the right room. She opened the door and a squeal erupted from a platinum-blonde diva and she found herself rushed, arms wrapped around her.

"I've missed you Maryse!" Kelly exclaimed. The words didn't do it justice, she had missed the French-Canadian more than words could express. She was her best friend, sure they spoke on the phone a lot, but it wasn't the same as having her here in person.

"Oh Kel, i've missed you too!" Their embrace lasted a while, when Maryse grabbed Kelly by the shoulders and pushed her to arms length, taking a good look at her. "Someones been working extra hours at the gym." Maryse winked and both girls giggled.

"Damn, you caught me." Kelly said, feigning annoyance. Both girls looked at each other and smiled, happy at the prospect they would be spending heaps more time together.

"FLAWLESS!" The word echoed round the Divas locker room, both Kelly and Maryse rolled their eyes. Into the room stepped Layla and Michelle, in their matching wrestling attire, they walked over to Kelly and Maryse. "We, just came to inform Smelly Kelly and the Money-Grabber that we have a tag-team match against you guys tonight. See you in the ring." They laughed and walked away, Kelly had to grab Maryse around the waist to stop her launching at them.

"Money-Grabber? The cheek of them! With Ted for his money, please? I have some damn decency!" She yelled after them.

"Calm it Maryse." Kelly warned. "Keep your anger for the ring." Maryse ranted in French, before Kelly decided it was safe to release her. Maryse uttered more words in French before saying goodbye and that she'd see Kelly before the match, mentioning something about seeing Ted.

Kelly's entrance music cut off, her and Maryse waiting in the ring for LayCool to make their way to the ring. Then out of nowhere, flames shot out of the ring posts, and easily recognisable entrance music flooded the arena. Kelly shouted at Maryse to get out of the ring, not wanting her to get hurt because of her. Maryse didn't need telling twice and ran out towards the commentary table, sitting between Jerry 'The King' Lawler and Michael Cole.

"Kelly, Kelly, Kelly" Kane stated, whilst entering the ring. He looked her up and down, noticing the colours her ring attire had changed to. "Hiding behind The New Nexus, 4 idiots and small man. I thought better of you." He shook his head and smirk clear on his lips.

"I'm clearly not hiding, Kane. Do you see them hear, now?" Kelly didn't know where she had found this voice, but she was fed up of hiding, they just flew out of her mouth.

"So, Barbie girl speaks. Quite the tongue you got there. But you better shut it before it gets you into trouble." Kelly gulped as he spoke.

"Wh-what do you want, Kane?"

"You. But not like before. I want you to suffer, Miss Kelly, as you made me suffer." He laughed, a sinister laugh. "And i'm going to enjoy every last minute of it." He walked towards her, arms outstretched. He grabbed her by the throat, getting ready for a choke slam, raising her up slowly, her feet dangling, grip getting tighter. Kelly clawed at his hand, but he would not loosen. Kelly's eyes flooded, tears streamed down her face, the pain making them increase. Then, without warning, Kane let go and Kelly landed on her knees. She looked around, dazed and confused, to see Kane laying on his back, and behind him, Randy Orton kneeling over him, a face like thunder. Kelly's eyes still flowed with tears, she like out an unexpected cry and Randy's face shot up, looking at her, the anger left his eyes in a heartbeat. He moved to be directly in front of her, kneeling down. He moved her hair out of her face and neck, looking at the light bruising already forming around Kelly's neck. Without thinking, he stroked the bruised areas with his fore fingers, gently. Kelly's crying ceased and she looked at him, realising the true sincerity in the words he had spoke to her earlier. He stood up, outstretching his hands in offer to help, she grabbed it, he gently heaved her off the ground. She slumped into him, tired and weak from her encounter. He swiftly lifted her up, one arm under here knees the other beneath her shoulder blades, she didn't argue, she just put her arms around his neck, and rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

Kelly awoke, finding herself wrapped in strong muscular arms. A small smile graced her lips and she snuggled further into the hold, she felt the arms around her tighten.

"Morning beautiful" Randy spoke softly.

"Morning? How long have I been out?"

"12 hours, so technically afternoon." She could hear him smiling.

"Wow." She sat up, releasing herself from the hold. She looked down at Randy, he'd changed at some point, now wearing track pants and a vest top, which fitted him perfectly. She was still in her wrestling attire, he had just put the duvet over her. She smiled at him, and touched at the bruising around her neck, pressing them gently and wincing at the pain. He lifted his hand and stroked the bruises, as he had before, she lent into his touch, his cold hands feeling nice against the bruising. He pulled her back to him, putting her head back on his chest and she wrapped her arm over his stomach, as he wrapped his arms tightly around her. She had never felt so safe. A hard knocking at the door stirred her from her almost sleep. Randy slipped out of her bed, putting her against the mattress gently.

"Stay there." He smiled. "Sleep, i won't be long." She stroked her arm as he headed towards the door. Randy took the few stops from the bedroom to the front door, and swung it open. In front of him stood the five male members of The New Nexus, Punk standing front and foremost, taking his place as the leader.

"Where's Kelly?" Punk yelled.

"Quiet, she's sleeping, moron." Randy rolled his eyes.

"I want to see her." Punk demanded.

Well you..." Randy stopped halfway through his sentence, by the touch of a hand on his back. Kelly had heard all the noise and had come to investigate. She had grabbed one of Randy's hoodies and he smiled as he looked down and saw her in it. Kelly put both hands in the front two pockets and looked up at Punk, her face not very amused.  
"Well, you've seen me. Is there anything else you want? Because I was having a lovely sleep." Her voice was blunt, Randy liked this side of her, made her hotter. A smirk reached his lips, he wasn't able to contain it.

"We were worried, after Kane, then you didn't come back to the room"

"Cut the crap, Punk. Kindness doesn't suit you. If you were so worried, why didn't you come and help me huh? I'm supposed to be part of your team?"

"Well you see... we tried but.. I mean..." Punk looked around, begging the others to have a reason.

"Hmm, that's a great reason. Now, if you don't mind, i'm going back to sleep." Kelly slammed the door, and turned around and fell against it, facing Randy, who had a look of shock and enjoyment on his face.

"What? Surprised?" Kelly had a smirk of her own forming. "I'm not the little girl I was two years ago, far less naïve and I don't take to bullshit to kindly either." Randy walked over, both had a burning fire in their eyes, he put a hand on each side of her head and crashed his lips against hers. Kelly put her hands against his chest, grabbed the vest top he was wearing and pulled him closer, not wanting any space between them. He pulled back, a smile on his lips.

"Wow" He whispered. Kelly giggled and pulled him back, kissing him again. It becoming more and more heated by the second, Randy slammed her against the nearest wall, his lips moving to her neck, leaving soft kisses atop each bruise. He looked up, straight into Kelly's eyes. "I should've never let you go." He saw tears form in her eyes, he pulled her into a deep embrace, her arms wrapped around his waist and he kissed the top of her head. Kelly pulled away first, a smile on her face, a true smile, one that met her eyes.

"I'm going to go shower, and get my things from my hotel room. Then i'll come back and probably fall asleep on you again" She laughed.

"That's fine by me" Randy murmured softly, kissing her lips again.

"I won't be long" Kelly kissed him back.

"You better not be" He said, a smile formed as he looked at her. Kelly quickly kissed him again and headed for the door, flashed Randy a quick smile and headed for the door, feeling the happiest she had felt in a long time, despite everything else.


	6. Alliances

_Ah, school work is slacking so sorry for the long update, it's short cos I don't know when i'll be updating due to work and plans and stuff so I thought I'd leave you with something rather than nothing! Thanks to the loyal followers of this story, your constant reviews make me want to update! Means a lot :-)_

_I own nothing 'cept a few original ideas, all other rights belong to the WWE._

ALLIANCES

A quick rapping at the door made Randy jump to his feet, expecting it to be Kelly, she'd been way longer than he had expected, how many things had she had to get? He jogged over to the door. He put his hand on the door handle and opened the door, his face dropping as he took in his unwanted guest.

"Punk, what are you.." Punk cut him off abruptly, the sorrow clear in his eyes.

"Kane attacked Kelly." He said bluntly.

"What! How is she, man, c'mon! Tell me!" Randy yelled impatiently.

"Whoa, calm it, Randall. She's not looking so hot but the Doc's all say she'll be okay."

"Then why are you telling me, of all people?"

"Because, we may hate each other, etcetera, etcetera. But I care for Kelly, even though I may not show it in the right way, but I digress. She was one of my first friends in this business and I want to get back at Kane for what he did. And of all other people, I know you will want to, too." Randy looked at Punk skeptically, part of him not entirely believing him, thinking it could be another trap. Yet, the sincerity in Punk's face, and eyes lead him to think otherwise.

"Okay, fine. A truce, til we're done with Kane. I know someone else that will help, what about your Nexus buddies?"

"Well, they're in, but reluctantly, so I don't trust how wholeheartedly they'll fight when it comes down to it. Hence, why I came to you."

"Smart move." Randy smirked.

"Why thank you, but that's all I have to say, Kelly's in the hospital, here's the number so you can get all the information." Punk handed over a piece of paper, gave Randy a small form, of what seemed to be a smile of recognition and walked away. Randy stood for a moment, shell-shocked over what had just transpired between him and Punk, then quickly ran over to the phone, jotted down all the information, jumped in his car and sped to the hospital.

Kelly moved to sit herself up, he body completely aching from the beating Kane had given her. She hadn't seen it coming, walking across the gardens from one hotel building to the twin one, she was happy, the sun was shining. The next thing she knew, something whacked her round the head and it all went dark. The only thing she could be thankful for was that Kane had managed to knock her unconscious before attacking her further, meaning she didn't feel any of it, but boy, could she feel it now. A gentle knocking came from the door, she sat up, not wanting to look in the mirror, knowing full well how badly she looked from the way she felt.

"Come in" It came out as no more than a croak. The door opened slowly, and Randy's head peeped around the corner, his face in pain. Kelly croaked a cry and pulled the covers over her head, knowing that her appearance disgusted him.

"No, Kelly, no." He walked over to the bed, sat down and put his arm around her. "Let me see you Kel, baby." He coaxed.

"No!" She pulled the cover tighter. "I look hideous, you're face told me that."

"You could never been hideous to me. I was just shocked by the bruises, angry that he did this to you. I would never, ever, think you were hideous, it's just not possible."

"Really?" She squeaked.

"Really, now c'mon out from under there please." Kelly gave in and slowly dropped the cover, revealing the full extent of her injuries; she had a black eye, and large bruise forming on her right cheek, her lip was cut. Randy's eyes scanned further down her body, her neck bruises seemed to have become worse, new ones bursting out of the old one, red hand marks all over her arms, and one big dirty great bruise in the centre of her stomach. There were a few grazes on her knees also and a few scratches up her arm. Randy's blood was boiling, his rage had never been incensed, he wanted to rip Kane to shreds.

"It looks worse than it feels" She said, smiling weakly at Randy.

"Oh, Kel." Randy was at a loss for words, he just pulled her to him, wrapped his arms around her tightly, his hands balled into fists. They had been laying there, in complete silence for half an hour, Kelly feeling safer now that he was by her side. Until, a gentle knocking at her door, much like Randy's echoed in the room. Randy slipped out from beside Kelly and went to see who the visitor was. Randy's face didn't drop as before when CM Punk's face appeared on the other side.

"Kelly, it's Punk, can he come in?" Kelly's face screwed up, she still wasn't happy with him. A nurse bumbled in, with meds and tests to do, noticed Punk and smiled.

"Aw, he's the young man that brought you here, he was so worried bless him. He was here for a full 12 hours with you, refusing to leave your side." She mused, smiling as she carried on writing on Kelly's chart. Kelly's eyes widened as she looked towards Randy, his facial expression similar to Kelly's. They both looked at Punk, who had seemingly grown shy, and gave them both a weak smile.

"You, you brought me here? After everything I said?" Kelly questioned.

"Barbie, you were bleeding, beating and unconscious, any decent human being would. I know I haven't been the greatest friend over the past few years, but give me some slack. I do still care y'know."

"No.." Her voice went quieter. "I'm sorry, I over-reacted about what happened, you guys saved me when you didn't have to, I owe you, twice as much now."

"Kelly, don't be ridiculous." He walked over and took one of her hands in his. "It's all forgotten, no matter my persona with The Nexus, or my actions in and around the ring, i'll always be here for you." He smiled at her and she smiled back, she loved her Punk, the old Punk. He pulled her into a hug and said his good byes, nodded in Randy's direction, who nodded back with a small smile. Punk turned and closed the door.

"Well." Randy said. "That was er, a turn of events."

"Tell me about it." Kelly slumped backwards. Randy went over and laid on the bed with her until she fell asleep, then quietly slipped out, needing to see a man about revenge.

Randy waiting patiently outside a hotel room, the noise inside indicated he had just woke the occupant up. The door moved ajar slightly, so the man could see who his late-night visitor was.

"Randy?" A groggily voice asked.

"Sorry to wake you up so late, man. But I need to talk to you." Randy's voice was blunt and urgent.

"Uh, yeah sure, come in" The occupant made way for Randy and closed the door behind him, Randy walked into a hotel room much like his own. Only set out oppositely, so everything in his room was built on the opposite side here.

"Look, I know it's late, but you're the only other guy that can and might help me."

"Ok go on."

"Kane attacked Kelly" Randy said, putting it as bluntly as Punk had, when he relayed the news to Randy earlier. "And he's a big man, I'd take him on my own but i'm too emotionally involved, i'll let my anger get the better of me, and although it's my greatest weapon, it's also my biggest downfall. Punk and his buddies are involved, Punk and Kel, they go way back apparently. But he's unsure of his Nexus pals, so one more man to help wouldn't hurt. So, basically, would you help me and Punk get some sweet revenge on Kane?"

"I owe Kelly, so hell yeah" Randy smiled and shook the hand of his old friend and partner, The Rated-R Superstar, Edge.


	7. Revenge

_A/N: Sorry, it has been a while. But I lost all inspiration for this story and I found it so hard to continue writing it. But here's the next and last chapter. It's got a really horrible and blunt ending and i'm sorry about that. But hopefully my future fanfics will have better writing in general and such. Thank you all who have read my first fanfic and have reviewed and made a favourite, means a lot. _

_I own nothing, blah blah blah :)_

REVENGE

The bell rung as the ring carried vibrations from the chokeslam, Kane had just delivered to Daniel Bryan. The latter man rolled out of the ring as Kane stared the audience down. His face turned quickly to the top of the ramp as CM Punk's entrance music echoed around the large arena. He stepped out with the rest of The New Nexus. He just stood at the top of the ramp, blocking the main available exit for The Big Red Machine, though he just had an evil smirk across his face. The smirk lessened when the next sound echoed around the arena _"You think you know me."_ The Rated-R Superstar's music boomed loudly, as he made his way out through the crowd, hopping over the safety barrier and emerging next to the commentary table, where Michael Cole and Jerry 'The King' Lawler sat, speculating at what was going on. He also, just stood silently, blocking a quick exit for Kane through the crowd. Then, Edge's music stopped and Kane's smirk began to return until another blast of music came from the speakers. _"I hear voices in my head, they council me, they understand..." _The Viper, Randy Orton emerged from under the ring, having laid in wait for the duration of Kane's match. He stood up, giving Kane a continuous glare, not faltering for a second. With all the men blocking a way for Kane to escape he just stood in the center of the ring, putting together why they were all out here, an odd alliance to say the least, when the last piece of the puzzle boomed into life _"Holla, holla..." _Kelly emerged from behind The New Nexus, a smirk plastered on her pretty face. She stood next to Punk, in her Nexus shirt, as she was still apart of the team.

"I guess you're all wondering why we're out here?" CM Punk boomed into the microphone, asking the audience who all yelled, yeah, in reply. "You see, Kane here, decided to attack our own Miss Kelly Kelly a couple of weeks back, hence why she's not been in action here on Raw. We, The New Nexus, Randy Orton and Edge, are all here to help our Kelly seek revenge on Kane for the un-provoked attack." He put the microphone down as Randy and Edge slipped into the ring, circling Kane. The New Nexus followed suit, charging down the ramp as Kelly walked behind them, not entering the ring herself. Randy started the attack, running at Kane throwing punches, Edge quickly joined in, kicking Kane at the knee, causing him to fall to his New Nexus joined Orton and Edge, Kane no longer standing a chance, he just threw punches and kicks at whoever was nearest, giving Otunga a big boot to the face, causing him to roll out of the ring. However, CM Punk quickly stomped on his ankle.

Soon enough, referees had descended upon the ring breaking up the angry pack, pushing them away from the fallen monster. Kelly grabbed the hands of the men she loved, pulling them away from him, indicating that they'd done enough. Randy grabbed Kelly's hand, and looked down at her, the venom in his eyes melting away to reveal the soft sparkle she had always loved. She looked away, smiling, towards Edge, who had his evil smirk on, who was picking up his title, he glanced over and nodded, at her then at Randy. Kelly's gaze then turned to Punk and The New Nexus, who were making there way towards them, Mason picking up Otunga on the way. She smiled at Punk, who gave a small smile back, not wanting to dispute the character the audience had come to know.

"Let's go, please" Kelly barely vocalised to Randy, who took a second to reply, clearly trying to piece together what she'd said.

"Yeah, okay" He pulled on her hand, pulling her backwards, as Kane had stood up and was glaring at her, and only her. He saw the tears prickling in her eyes and instinctively pushed her behind him. Silently telling Kane, that if wanted to get to her again, he'd have to go through him first. Edge noticed Kane staring at Kelly also, and went and stood on her other side, putting his arm across her shoulders in comfort and protection. She smiled at him appreciatively and he winked in reply. Then, all five member of New Nexus, including a slightly dazed Otunga, made there way towards the ramp and Kelly. They all turned and stood in front of Kelly, Orton and Edge, all 8 stars walking backwards up the ramp, all 7 men glaring at Kane, as if daring him to try and hurt Kelly again.

Since the attack on Kane, Kelly hadn't received anymore threats and her and Randy were more than happy with each other. Kelly had stayed with The New Nexus – giving her more storyline opportunities and her and CM Punk were as close as they were in the ECW days. She was happy about that, he was her Punk again. The New Nexus were still weary of her, except Mason, he looked like a intimidating man, but was a big softie really.

Randy and Kelly walked down the corridors of the arena where the most recent taping of RAW was being shot. They were both laughing and joking, gazing at eachother with admiration and a hint of lust. They were both happy, and Kelly, she finally felt free. No-one would dare touch her now, not after the embarrassment her friends had caused Kane. She hadn't been this truly happy in a while.

_Yeah, sorry it was so rubbish. But yeah, writer's block and lack of inspiration. But I have a new fic idea, ready and raring to go. It again, involves Kelly, and the other main characters are two Smackdown superstars. I can't wait to write it and for you guys to read it! So keep an eye out!_


End file.
